Height adjustable carrier mean are being used more and more to pick-up and fix tender boats, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,080, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,596, GB 2319014, DE 19963057 C1, or WO 96/37403 whereby it deals with various lifting techniques and pick-up devices for the tenders. The exact positioning on the platform as well as the fixation of a tender is still the work of the crew.